The Big Three Kids
by livinit
Summary: When Keira Jackson finds out shes a hlaf blood her and her 2 best friends will have to go with the generations greatest heroes to save the world
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 just another day or so I thought

Monday morning. The worst. Here I was first period Monday sitting through graphics looking out the window at the stormy English weather. The teacher Mr Healey was trying to explain the difference between C.A.D and C.O.D to Jack Wardrop. While Georgia Telling gossiped about what her and her 16 year old boyfriend were up to at the weekend. Then there was me and one of my best friends Rory Fisher. We just sat and looked out the window. Rory had a serious expression on his face and was staring intently at the sky. He would do this whenever the weather was bad.

The lesson ended and we rushed to get out of the door that where we met up my other best friend Conor. He had a muscular build and dark brown hair. His eyes were so dark they could have been black and were like bottomless bits. Whereas Rory had electric blue eyes muddy brown hair and a more cheerful aura to him. Me I was an athletic blonde haired green eyed girl. We were probably the weirdest trio to walk the halls yet everyone still seemed to want to be friends with us. Chelsea Anslow would always be flirting with Rory. Devan Raymond had an unhealthy infatuation with Conor and me, I had a maniac of a stalker named Scott. He just wouldn't leave me alone.

We made our way to music. We had our form tutor Mr Cull and he let us sit in the Conor together out of everyone's way and do our own thing. He had dark curly hair and a bushy brown beard. Anyway today we had to pair up and Conor was with Rory so I had to go with Scott. They sent me an apologetic look from across the classroom as I took a seat next to him. He smiled and invited me closer. I scooted further away. So, instead he came closer to me. I tried getting away but he reached out to touch me I glanced worriedly at Conor and Rory. Conor tried to get up and help but Rory held him back. I didn't know what was going on. Then I heard a crack and Rory's brow furrowed. A streak of lightning struck Scott and he burst into yellow powder.

I couldn't understand what had happened. It was then that Rory and Conor came over. They looked at me and pulled me up. "Are you okay?" they asked simultaneously. I nodded. "Time to go" whispered Rory. He ushered me and Conor out of the room while everyone else just sat still they blinked and Mr Cull said "Don't panic children just a structural failure please exit the room safely."

We ran outside and left for the bus station.

On the way Rory rang my mother and Conor sent some sort of message to a camp. "What's going on?" I asked confused as ever. "Um well we have to get you to a camp in long island. It's for special kids. A sort of sanctuary really" Conor replied. So you're taking me to a loony bin" "no it's a camp for half bloods" I could tell they were irritated by my last comment. "Half what?" I asked curious of his answer. "Half god" Rory said impatiently as if I should of gotton all of this by now. Half god?" I thought I was getting pranked. If so this was pretty clever. I would have gone with that theory if I hadn't felt something stirring inside me. Something that had been buried deep down. All the weird and dangerous things that had happened in my life popped into my mind. Like when a water fountain exploded and half the school got flooded in year4 or how a man with one eye had come to the school and snarled at me until later that day he disappeared. Everything merely out of place seemed to be put together and made an extremely ugly and dangerous picture. "So whose kids are you guys?" I asked although I had a sneaking suspicion about Rory's godly parent. "Zeus" he replied bitterly as if that name always got him unwanted attention. " Hades " Conor didn't sound quite as bitter he seemed as though he thought it was cool that his dad was God of the underworld. "Why don't you guys go to this camp then?" I questioned "we never went. Our dads came to us in dreams. Told us everything. We do speak to people there though. We both have brothers that go there. W e did want to go there during the war but they said they needed allies close by. We were never called in to help. Chiron the activities director he asked us to find half bloods here in England. You, you were strong." Conor replied. I thought about that.

We were now approaching the airport. Stanstead. I'd only been in an airplane once before and it was an hour flight to Scotland. Worst experience of my life and I was dreading getting on another. The plane took off easily but at every bump or piece of turbulence i would grip my seat and go rigid. Rory seemed to be having the time of his life. But Conor looked pale as a sheet and worse than I felt.

When we landed I was so relieved. We went and got a coffee and something to eat. Found the nearest table and sat. "I need to message Chiron and tell him we are in new York. He'll send a van to collect us." Conor said but it seemed like an excuse to just go and throw up in the bathroom. Mme and Rory were left alone. "What was this war you mentioned?" i asked. Rory gritted his teeth "first there was the second titan war. It was fought mainly in Manhattan though the Romans took down mount Othrys in California. Percy Jackson, a son of Poseidon saved the day. He led everyone to victory." He spoke of him as if he were a god not a half blood. "Then came the giant war last summer. Jason my brother and Percy led the attack in Rome. But first the Greek and Roman sides had to unite. Together they defeated the giants and more importantly lulled Gaia back to sleep." He finished. These guys were heroes. Real Heroes. The kind you only normally hear about in books.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

WE were stood staring up at this hill that stood high in front of us. Blocking our path. We had hailed a taxi from JFK to what was apparently called half blood hill. At the top stood a single pine tree. As we got closer to it I saw that hanging in its lowest boughs was a golden fleece. It looked so real but, I knew it couldn't have been since that was lost like a thousand years ago "It's a nice touch that fleece in the tree" I said. "It's the real thing" replied Rory. He was distant. He seemed to look at the tree sadly but then shook it off and continued to hike up the hill. We were met by a tall man with a bow over his shoulder. He had shaggy brown hair and a bushy beard. It was then that I realised it wasn't a tall man, it was a centaur. I bowed. It felt silly and the centaur seemed to be a little amused by this. "No need to bow child. My name is Chiron. I am the activities director here at Camp Half Blood." He smiled down at me. "Hi" that was all I could come up with. "Come children I believe there are some people that want to meet you"

After he said that I looked away from Chiron. I had been so distracted by the centaur that I had looked at the amazing view of an amazing camp. There were Strawberry fields Woods with towering trees that were reaching the stars, what looked like an arena, a mess hall, a forge, an arts and crafts building, a big house and the strangest assortment of buildings grouped together that I have ever see. All of it in the style of ancient Greece yet it was all gleaming white and looked practically brand new. We strode down the hill to be met by a group of people. In front was a black haired boy with bright sea green eyes. He was flanked by a regal looking boy with blonde hair and electric blue eyes on his right and a boy with pitch black hair and deep brown almost black eyes on his left. I noticed that he was holding hands with someone behind him, but I couldn't see them. "Hi. My names Percy Jackson. Son of Poseidon. This is Jason Grace son of Zeus and Nico di Angelo son of Hades. Pleasure to meet you" He said gesturing to the two boys that were standing next to him. He then outstretched his arm inviting us to shake it. Rory decided that he would step up. "Rory Fisher. Son of Zeus. This is Conor Ancient son of Hades and Keira Jackson, she's undetermined." He spoke confidently as if he had rehearsed his speech many times. I waved my hand slightly. Everyone looked really serious and I wondered if this place was going to be any fun. Just as I had that thought they all relaxed and smiled. Some people cheered even.

After that we were given a tour and introduced to a lot of people. The camp was amazing. It was beautiful but also had a lot of fun stuff that would be illegal elsewhere but just made the camp cooler. I met Rory and Conor's brothers Jason and NIco. I met all the head counsellors like Piper head of Aphrodite and Jason's girlfriend. Annabeth Chase head of Athena who was Percy's girlfriend and a load of other really cool people. I hit it off with Leo Valdez and the Stoll brothers who would just have fun and play pranks which I found really cool. We even had a go at some activities.

In the evening we had dinner. I had to sit at the head table with Chiron, Dionysus (Mr D) and his kids because I was undetermined while Rory and Conor sat at their parent's tables looked around and saw the weirdest thing, Percy Jackson the most popular guy here was sitting alone. I found it hard to believe. It was weird it was the only time during the day when I had seen him look the slightest bit unhappy. I remembered that he was a son of Poseidon and that he probably doesn't have any siblings. It was sad considering that. Not being able to have someone to joke with and to talk to.

We blessed the gods and ate. I had a piece of BBQ chicken pizza that was amazing and a glass of Ribena. I scraped some juicy strawberries into the hearth hoping to feel some sort of connection to my dad. But nothing came. I sat back down and waited for everyone around me to finish their meals. After dinner the hall got excited everyone started to get up. I realized they were heading to the amphitheatre. A sing along. On no.

I thought it would b really cheesy and bad. But, it wasn't. It was fun. Everyone was just joking around and having a good time. I sat with Rory Conor Percy Jason Annabeth Piper Leo and Nico. Everyone was joining in and generally having a good time. That's when it started to get weird. A blue light started to fill the room. Above Rory's head was a glowing lightning bolt. "All hail Rory Fisher Son of Zeus. Lord of the sky king of the gods." Chiron announced. Then above Conor's head a helmet appeared emitting a strange black light. I didn't know how it was possible but it was glowing black. "All hail Conor Ancient son of Hades. Lord of the dead ruler of the underworld." Chiron shouted so everyone heard. "They broke the oath again." Some whispered. I didn't understand, no one had mentioned anything about an oath. Then all heads turned towards me expectantly.

That's when a green light filled the room. I looked up to see a green light coming from a spinning object. Then I realised that it was a trident. "All hail Keira Jackson Daughter of Poseidon Earthshaker Stormbringer Father of Horses God of the Sea." I was bewildered. Poseidon. Was. My. Dad. I saw money change hands and Percy who was now standing looked at me sceptically then his eyes started shining and a smile lit up his face. "Welcome to the family." He smiled at me and hugged me.

After that Chiron announced that it was time to go to bed. Percy led me to the Poseidon cabin. It was beautiful a low solid cabin made of abalone. It looked like a bunker on the outside but inside it was bright and airy. There was a good sea breeze flowing through the windows and on the windowsills there were all kinds of different sea plants that glowed in the dark. On the ceiling where what looked like half horse half sea horse creatures made of bronze. I loved it instantly. At the sides of the cabin where 2 sets of bunk beds but only one looked like it had been slept in. Welcome home" Percy said proudly. "You can have that bunk bed over there" I went and sat down on the bed. He walked over to a wardrobe and brought out a plain white tee and a pair of grey joggers. He handed them to me. "Thanks" I said "Don't worry about it. Now it's lights out so sleep well ill wake you up" I smiled. He was being so nice. "Night"


End file.
